pokemongofandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Candy
specific candy.]] Candy is a consumable, Pokémon-related resource that can be used to power up and evolve Pokémon. Candy is acquired by capturing Pokémon (3 for first evolution form, 5 for second evolution form, 10 for last evolution form), or by hatching eggs (various amounts). Usage Pokémon power-up Candies are used to power up Pokémon, which may cost from 1 to 15 pieces of candy, depending on what level certain Pokémon is. Pokémon evolution Candies can be also used to evolve Pokémon that are capable of evolving. Evolving a Pokemon can cost 12 to 400 pieces of candy. Sources The type of candy the player receives is specific to the Pokémon, e.g., capturing or hatching a Pikachu will give trainer Pikachu candy. Transferring spare Pokémon to Professor Willow will also give trainer Pokémon-specific candy (one per transfer), so if you're looking to evolve one, make sure to capture lots of duplicates. Types Each evolutionary line has its own candy type. There are currently over 125 different types of candy. Each one represents the base form and is identified by its primary and secondary colors. Kanto Pokémon candies= Bulbasaur candy.png|Bulbasaur candy Charmander candy.png|Charmander candy Squirtle candy.png|Squirtle candy Caterpie candy.png|Caterpie candy Weedle candy.png|Weedle candy Pidgey candy.png|Pidgey candy Rattata candy.png|Rattata candy Spearow candy.png|Spearow candy Ekans candy.png|Ekans candy Pikachu candy.png|Pikachu candy Sandshrew candy.png|Sandshrew candy Nidoran F candy.png|Nidoran♀ candy Nidoran M candy.png|Nidoran♂ candy Clefairy candy.png|Clefairy candy Vulpix candy.png|Vulpix candy Jigglypuff candy.png|Jigglypuff candy Zubat candy.png|Zubat candy Oddish candy.png|Oddish candy Paras candy.png|Paras candy Venonat candy.png|Venonat candy Diglett candy.png|Diglett candy Meowth candy.png|Meowth candy Psyduck candy.png|Psyduck candy Mankey candy.png|Mankey candy Growlithe candy.png|Growlithe candy Poliwag candy.png|Poliwag candy Abra candy.png|Abra candy Machop candy.png|Machop candy Bellsprout candy.png|Bellsprout candy Tentacool candy.png|Tentacool candy Geodude candy.png|Geodude candy Ponyta candy.png|Ponyta candy Slowpoke candy.png|Slowpoke candy Magnemite candy.png|Magnemite candy Farfetch'd candy.png|Farfetch'd candy Doduo candy.png|Doduo candy Seel candy.png|Seel candy Grimer candy.png|Grimer candy Shellder candy.png|Shellder candy Gastly candy.png|Gastly candy Onix candy.png|Onix candy Drowzee candy.png|Drowzee candy Krabby candy.png|Krabby candy Voltorb candy.png|Voltorb candy Exeggcute candy.png|Exeggcute candy Cubone candy.png|Cubone candy Hitmonlee candy.png|Hitmonlee candy Hitmonchan candy.png|Hitmonchan candy Lickitung candy.png|Lickitung candy Koffing candy.png|Koffing candy Rhyhorn candy.png|Rhyhorn candy Chansey candy.png|Chansey candy Tangela candy.png|Tangela candy Kangaskhan candy.png|Kangaskhan candy Horsea candy.png|Horsea candy Goldeen candy.png|Goldeen candy Staryu candy.png|Staryu candy Mr. Mime candy.png|Mr. Mime candy Scyther candy.png|Scyther candy Jynx candy.png|Jynx candy Electabuzz candy.png|Electabuzz candy Magmar candy.png|Magmar candy Pinsir candy.png|Pinsir candy Tauros candy.png|Tauros candy Magikarp candy.png|Magikarp candy Lapras candy.png|Lapras candy Ditto candy.png|Ditto candy Eevee candy.png|Eevee candy Porygon candy.png|Porygon candy Omanyte candy.png|Omanyte candy Kabuto candy.png|Kabuto candy Aerodactyl candy.png|Aerodactyl candy Snorlax candy.png|Snorlax candy Articuno candy.png|Articuno candy Moltres candy.png|Moltres candy Dratini candy.png|Dratini candy Mewtwo candy.png|Mewtwo candy |-| Johto Pokémon candies= Chikorita candy.png|Chikorita candy Cyndaquil candy.png|Cyndaquil candy Totodile candy.png|Totodile candy Sentret candy.png|Sentret candy Hoothoot candy.png|Hoothoot candy Ledyba candy.png|Ledyba candy Spinarak candy.png|Spinarak candy Chinchou candy.png|Chinchou candy Togepi candy.png|Togepi candy Natu candy.png|Natu candy Mareep candy.png|Mareep candy Marill candy.png|Marill candy Sudowoodo candy.png|Sudowoodo candy Hoppip candy.png|Hoppip candy Aipom candy.png|Aipom candy Sunkern candy.png|Sunkern candy Yanma candy.png|Yanma candy Wooper candy.png|Wooper candy Murkrow candy.png|Murkrow candy Misdreavus candy.png|Misdreavus candy Unown candy.png|Unown candy Wobbuffet candy.png|Wobbuffet candy Girafarig candy.png|Girafarig candy Pineco candy.png|Pineco candy Dunsparce candy.png|Dunsparce candy Gligar candy.png|Gligar candy Snubbull candy.png|Snubbull candy Qwilfish candy.png|Qwilfish candy Shuckle candy.png|Shuckle candy Heracross candy.png|Heracross candy Sneasel candy.png|Sneasel candy Teddiursa candy.png|Teddiursa candy Slugma candy.png|Slugma candy Swinub candy.png|Swinub candy Corsola candy.png|Corsola candy Remoraid candy.png|Remoraid candy Mantine candy.png|Mantine candy Skarmory candy.png|Skarmory candy Houndour candy.png|Houndour candy Phanpy candy.png|Phanpy candy Stantler candy.png|Stantler candy Tyrogue candy.png|Tyrogue candy Miltank candy.png|Miltank candy Raikou candy.png|Raikou candy Entei candy.png|Entei candy Suicune candy.png|Suicune candy Larvitar candy.png|Larvitar candy Lugia candy.png|Lugia candy Ho-Oh candy.png|Ho-Oh candy |-| Hoenn Pokémon candies= Duskull candy.png|Duskull candy Shuppet candy.png|Shuppet candy Sableye candy.png|Sableye candy Trivia * During the Halloween 2016 Event, candy for hatching, catching or transferring Pokemon was doubled while Buddy Pokémon found candy at a quarter of their required distance. * During the 2017 Valentine's Day Event, candy for hatching, catching or transferring Pokemon was doubled, and Buddy Pokémon found candy at half their required distance * During Adventure Week Buddy Pokémon found candy at a quarter of their required distance. * During the Halloween 2017 Event, candy for hatching, catching or transferring Pokemon was doubled as well, and Buddy Pokémon found candy at half their required distance. zh:Candy Category:Game Elements